


First time

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Catherine wasn't afraid of anything... or so she thought.The first time she finds herself being bedded by her partner, she's deeply nervous.But Shamir is both patient and gentle with her lover.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I've been wanting to write a fic just about them for a long time!  
> But then I also thought about how Catherine has lived a difficult life, and has had a devotion/crush for Lady Rhea for so long...so what if she never made love to anyone and never really had a relationship before Shamir showed up?  
> So I decided to write a fic about Shamir helping Catherine out during her first time.

Catherine was fearless.  
She had lost count of all the battles she had fought on. She had faced death head on countless times before, as well. From diving in head straight into hoards of enemies to facing terrifying beasts ten times her size all on her own, there was absolutely no denying that Catherine was as brave a knight as they come.  
Which was why it was almost ridiculous that she was now sitting on her bed inside the safety of her room and absolutely trembling with fear.  
Well, maybe not fear. But anxiety. A lot of anxiety. 

“You look terrified… do you want a glass of water or something?” she heard Shamir ask her.

Okay. Maybe a little bit of fear then.

“N-no, it’s fine” Catherine answered her, “just come here…I mean, I don’t know. J-just do your thing I guess!”

As Catherine couldn’t help choking on those last words, Shamir approached her. She looked concerned as she kneeled in front of Catherine, her hands resting on Catherine’s knees.

“Hey, look at me” Shamir gently cooed, a lot more gentle than what Catherine would have expected from her. And Catherine couldn’t help obeying, looking down at the woman kneeling in front of her legs as she felt her cheeks flush slightly.

“There’s no shame in being nervous, but there’s also no need, okay? I promise you it’s nothing special, and you don’t need to be so scared” Shamir told her, “but if you do want to stop, we can try another day and-“

“No!” Catherine suddenly interrupted, to Shamir’s surprise, “I mean, no. I want it. I’m fine.”

“Alright. Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

With those last words, Shamir quietly rose up, and moved away from Catherine. She took a few steps back and started to undress. Catherine merely watched, and avoided her gaze in occasion. It felt awkward to just watch, but looking away felt just as bad.

“You know you can look, right? I mean, the point is that you see, after all” Shamir let out, and Catherine couldn’t help her cheeks burning red as she slowly set her eyes back on Shamir.

And Catherine saw that Shamir was already half-naked. Her boots, her pants and her jacket lay on the ground, and she was now working on removing her corset. It didn’t take long for it to fall to the floor as well, and her undergarments soon followed.  
Shamir then stood completely naked before Catherine, her collar on her neck being the only piece that remained. Catherine was in absolute awe to see the other woman fully naked for the first time. Sure, she had a faint idea of how Shamir’s body could have looked like. But she was still so very beautiful to Catherine.  
Her skin looked so smooth despite being adorned with scars from ferocious battles, much like Catherine’s was. And Catherine wanted to run her fingers over them, she wanted to explore her…  
As if reading her mind, Shamir approached Catherine. And to Catherine’s despair, the naked woman straddled her lap. Her eyes never left Catherine’s as Shamir told her it was alright to touch her body.  
Clumsily, and anxious, Catherine’s hands roamed Shamir’s sides. They travelled up to Shamir’s breasts, giving them an experimental squeeze. Catherine immediately looked up at Shamir’s face, trying to determine if she had enjoyed it or not. But Shamir looked rather unfazed.

“Go on, don’t worry. You’re doing fine” Shamir gently cooed, despite not showing any strong emotions.

But it was still enough to make Catherine more curious. She slowly leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on a large scar in the center of Shamir’s chest, to which Shamir responded with a soft sigh. And immediately Catherine wanted more. She couldn’t explain why, but she wanted to kiss Shamir’s body more, to make her feel good and hear more of her voice. So she gave her scar another kiss before she left a trail of kisses on Shamir’s chest, moving upwards to kiss Shamir’s neck.  
That was when Catherine managed to draw a moan out of Shamir, finally, and she smiled proudly against Shamir’s skin. But Catherine could also feel herself growing wetter, and her sex was starting to ache as it begged for attention. She shifted uncomfortably under Shamir, and Shamir seemed to notice her change in demeanor.

“Getting excited, are we?” Shamir teased, only for Catherine to murmur that it was a natural reaction to kissing a woman so beautiful. And Shamir couldn’t help a laugh escaping her lips, a laugh that melted Catherine’s heart.

“Look at you turning all smooth talker” Shamir purred, “come on, I think it may be time to take care of you, partner.”

As Shamir uttered those last words, she gently pushed Catherine to lie back on the bed. And Catherine let herself be guided by Shamir, as Shamir climbed on top of her.  
She felt Shamir’s hands roam over her clothes, and she couldn’t help feeling nervous again. Shamir seemed to notice, because she stopped as soon as she saw Catherine’s face.

“I want to take your clothes off, but if that’s too much we can wait” Shamir let out, only for Catherine to shake her head.

“It’s fine…I think” Catherine murmured.

“Alright. Let me know if you need to stop, okay?” 

Catherine nodded, and she felt Shamir press a chaste kiss to her lips. Then she felt Shamir’s hands over her clothes again, but this time they were undoing laces to take them off. Catherine’s heart started to beat faster, as she felt but more aroused and more nervous.  
Yet as soon as Shamir removed Catherine’s last pieces of clothing, she couldn’t help a gentle smile. As much as it pained Shamir to admit it, Catherine looked somewhat adorable with her flustered cheeks that only seemed to grow redder the more undressed she became. Shamir traced some scars on Catherine’s torso, and Catherine shivered slightly at the touch.

“Your hands are so cold” Catherine whined, and Shamir couldn’t suppress a laugh.

“I’m sorry about that. Do you want me to use my tongue instead?” 

Catherine choked. Shamir laughed as she apologized. But before Catherine could protest, Shamir interrupted;

“You know I was half serious, right?”

Catherine fell silent, but her eyes never left Shamir’s as Shamir bent down slightly, a tongue poking out to give one of Catherine’s scars a slow lick. And Catherine could almost explode at the sensation.

“Did you like it?” Shamir asked her as she pulled away, stopping to see Catherine’s reaction to see if she approved.

And as Catherine moaned a shy ‘yes’, Shamir took it as enough to continue. She trailed kisses over Catherine’s scars, before her head moved lower and lower until it rested in between Catherine’s legs. Without looking up, Shamir heard Catherine’s quiet gasp.  
And when Shamir did look up, she saw Catherine cover her mouth with her hand, as she apologized for the awkward sound.

“You don’t have to apologize. You can be loud…lots of women are. Just be yourself and don’t worry about anything else, alright?”

Somehow Shamir’s words seemed to comfort Catherine, as she uncovered her mouth again. Shamir asked her if she could go down on her, and Catherine gave her consent. She was nervous, but she was also very aroused. She wanted more of Shamir’s touch, and she desperately needed Shamir to touch her wet sex.  
She saw Shamir’s lips move closer to her sex, head nestling between her thighs which Shamir gripped to hold her in place. And then she felt Shamir’s tongue run over her labia, and Catherine felt the urge to moan. Her hands instinctively darted out to Shamir’s head, guiding her deeper into her wet sex as Shamir licked her folds and pressed her tongue inside her.  
Catherine threw her head back, jolts of pleasure from Shamir’s touch running up her spine.  
She became a tad too loud with her moans and cries once Shamir added her fingers inside her, pumping her fingers in and out of Catherine as her tongue teased Catherine’s clit. But Catherine didn’t care about being loud and thrashing around when Shamir’s tongue and fingers felt that good.  
She didn’t last very long under Shamir’s expert touches, and she came crying out Shamir’s name in pure ecstasy. She let go of Shamir’s hair after her orgasm, the waves of pleasure still echoing as Catherine slumped back in bed to recover.  
Shamir pulled away from her, licking her own fingers and wiping her mouth on her arm before she rose up and fell in bed next to Catherine, her face meeting hers.

“I’ll take it your first time was good?” Shamir asked her.

“It was…better than what I imagined, actually” Catherine shyly confessed, her cheeks blushing slightly red as Shamir smiled.

“You know, you’re still very loud in bed, just as I expected…but you talk less overall” Shamir teased.

“Oh yeah?” Catherine laughed, “and you talk way more than what I expected! You’ve said more words to me in bed than you did on certain conversations!”

Shamir couldn’t help laughing too, and they found themselves laughing together. When they stopped laughing, Catherine couldn’t help rolling to her side to embrace Shamir.

“I love you, Shamir.”

Shamir smiled, her arms wrapping around Catherine.

“I love you too, Catherine.”

For a moment they just lied there, embracing on the bed. Until Catherine spoke again;

“Can we uh, make love again? Please?”

“I thought you’d never ask” Shamir replied, pulling Catherine close to kiss her again.


End file.
